FrancexReader Kiss Me
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: He comes home tired, feeling slightly more down than usual. You have to quench these fears from his past. He wants you to know that he truly does love you.


_Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms_

I walked in, feeling myself ready to drop after such an exhausting world meeting. Arthur had once again decided to argue for no reason whatsoever. It was so taxing and just a strain on the both of us for no reason. I set my briefcase down, tugging off my coat and loosening my tie as I walked over to the sofa and flopped unceremoniously onto the cushions. I closed my eyes and tried to let the small headache I could feel coming on slowly ebb away. I could hear the light sound of feet walking towards me and I smiled as I felt strong, yet gentle hands begin massaging my shoulders.

"Evening you," she whispered in my ear. I grinned and tilted my head back to look at her. She was smiling down at me, her _(h/c)_ hair pushed behind her ear. I closed my eyes as her fingers dug into my tense shoulder muscles.

"Evening mon amour," I replied softly, leaning up a little so she could run her fingers lower down my spine. She pressed her fingers in soothing circles for a moment, before removing the long digits and walking around to me. I whined slightly at the absence of her touch, but watched as she came and kneeled in front of me.

"Come to bed," she said softly, laying her head on my knees and looking up at me with wide, promising eyes. I nodded, swallowing slightly as she pulled me to my feet. She held my fingers in her hands, squeezing them gently. The bedroom was only lit by the little silvers of moonlight coming through the curtains and the soft glow from the living room. "Come on Francis."

She pulled me further into the darkened room and wrapped her arms around me. My heart thumped almost painfully in my chest at the warm, comforting gesture. It had been so long since I'd felt something like this. I returned the favor, resting my arms around her waist. The last person that had treated me like this was Joan… I forced myself to stop right there.

It had been centuries since all of that and I had succeeded in blocking out the memories. It had not been the most… respectable of means, but it had been effective. That was until I met _. She was at the park when she accidentally bumped into me. I had never seen someone as lovely as her. It was like the magic Arthur proclaimed he could always perform. I felt my heart leap into my throat and stomach do flips.

I had kept the feeling at bay for quite a while after we became friends, but eventually I just… couldn't do it anymore. I told her that I wanted to be more than friends. Her smile had been so bright and radiant, I thought the sun had been momentarily replaced. I had been extremely frightened to tell her about my past. Of just what I was and what I had done in my elongated life.

She had simply rested her hand on my cheek and kissed me gently. He voice had washed over me in sweet, soothing reassurance. She hadn't pushed me away, she hadn't frowned in disapproval and left me. She had accepted me and only brought me closer. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that I loved her, but I just wanted to make sure that she was absolutely sure before I loved her in the most intimate way possible.

_Your heart's against my chest, lips pressed to my neck. I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

"Francis." I suppressed a sigh as she whispered my name. "Please, dear," she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to my jaw. I could feel her own heart beating against my chest as she rubbed her fingers against my back. I pulled back and ran my finger down the side of her face. I nodded as I leaned forward slowly.

"Are you sure, chérie?" I whispered, looking at her uncertainly. She smiled and laid her hands against the back of my neck. She leaned up and pressed a kiss against my lips. It was sweet, loving, lingering. A taste of what was to come. She pulled away and gently pushed her forehead to mine.

"I couldn't be more certain." Her eyes danced, twinkling in the small amount of moonlight. My heart nearly burst as I watched her. She kissed me again, moving her mouth against mine carefully. It was almost as if she thought I would break. I hadn't felt such tenderness aimed at me in such a long time. I was the country of France and the nation of love. I was supposed to know about all things of the heart and romance. This all… this all felt so new and wonderful though.

_And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now_

I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to cup her face. Her skin was so smooth and pleasantly flushed beneath my touch. She sighed and I walked backwards slowly, making sure to hold her against me so she wouldn't stumble. She followed without complaint, gripping my shoulders for support.

She sat down slowly on the bed, bringing me lower but not breaking contact. I laid her down, pressing her back into the comforter. She pulled back slightly to catch her breath and I took in her beautiful features. Her large, _(e/c)_ eyes were wide and clear, sparkling kindly. Her face was flushed and her lips slightly swollen. She smiled as she tried scooting further back on our bed. I wrapped an arm around her waist to help her.

"I promise it's alright Francis. Please, love me," she whispered, running her fingers through my hair. I tried swallowing my uncertainty and leaned back down to capture her lips. She giggled softly against my mouth and I couldn't help but smile. My hands found their way to her waist and latched onto her as if she were my anchor.

Her fingers dragged down to the low collar of my shirt, fingering the light fabric. I pulled back to lightly nuzzle her throat, pressing light kissing to her barely visible collarbone. She giggled again as the stubble along my jaw scratched lightly against the sensitive skin of her neck. I found the top button on the blouse she was wearing and played with it for a moment before looking up at her. She gave me an encouraging nod and I kissed her, needing her touch.

I slowly undid the small, infuriating buttons. Normally, I prided myself on how talented my hands were. They could do a number of different things and not mess up a single detail. Now, however, I couldn't quell the nervous shaking that had overcome the digits. _ waited patiently as I unbuttoned the shirt and helped her slip out of it. She immediately crushed my lips to hers. It was deeper and slightly rougher than before, but still conveyed all the emotion and love she was feeling and wanted to feel.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved._

_Wanna be loved, wanna be loved  
This feels like I've fallen in love.  
Fallen in love, fallen in love_

She pulled lightly at the hem of my shirt as she worked her mouth along my jaw and side of my neck. I managed a nod and I could feel the cool evening air hitting my stomach and chest as she removed the garment. It was over my head and lying on the floor next to her shirt in moments. Her mouth was pressing against my chest over and over as she kissed down to my stomach.

I shivered and felt her grin against my abdomen. She ran her fingers lightly, teasingly over the skin and I could feel the muscles clenching and shuddering at the touch. She leaned back up and pressed her nose against my cheek.

"Sorry," she mumbled lightly, running her hands over my shoulders and throat. I nipped lightly at her ear and ran my hand down to her bra clasp.

"It's alright chérie," I murmured, undoing the hooks and pulling the item away from her body. She shivered slightly as she was exposed and I leaned against her, pressing our bodies flush to keep her warm.

We continued discarding our clothes slowly as we went. Kissing, touching, cuddling, just holding one another if need be if either of us felt rushed. I kept feeling the guilt and self-loathing from all the other times I'd slept with other women pushing its way up. I thought I gotten rid of that when _ told me she'd stay with me no matter what.

Tears pressed burned against my eyes as my heart ached with so many confusing emotions. _ must have felt my breathing change because she pulled back from my shoulder to look at me. She cupped my cheek and wiped one of the tears that had escaped.

"Francis," she breathed, her eyes flitting between both of mine worriedly. I sighed shakily and ducked my head, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Désolé," I hiccupped, "I am so, so sorry." She carded he fingers through my long hair comfortingly. She murmured nothings in my ear for a time as I cried softly. She laid us down on our sides and held me close, running one hand through my hair and the other up and down my back.

_Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady_

I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

She murmured soothingly against my skin as my breathing slowly evened out. I wrapped my arms around her, searching out something I'd wanted to feel for ages. She ran her hands down my sides, lets her fingernails trail over the sensitive skin. I shivered slightly and looked at her. She gave me a small smile and reached out. She pushed my hair away from my face, running her fingers down my tearstained face.

"You know I've forgiven you," she murmured, running her thumb across my cheek. "I've always loved you. I... understand why you did what you did, but you don't have to anymore." Her eyes were searching mine, almost desperate for some kind of answer. "We don't have to do this, you know, if you don't want to." I shook my head and press our lips together quickly.

"Non, I want to... I just... I can't take anozer 'eartbreak," I replied with a whimper. Her _(e/c)_ eyes soften and she held me close.

"I promise Francis, you won't have to. Not ever." She gently pressed her mouth to mine and I sighed. She was what I needed, what I had been craving, what I had been searching for. I closed my eyes as I realized... I was falling in love all over again.

_And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now_

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved, wanna be loved  
This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love, fallen in love

I ran my hands all along her bare form; squeezing, roaming, teasing, memorizing the way her body felt and responded. I could feel her shaking slightly, but I wasn't sure if was out of nervousness, anticipation? I didn't know. Her hands were wrapped around my neck as I gently rolled on top of her and straddled her.

"I love you," I breathed, pressing into her slowly. I heard her breathe hitch and she grasped my back tightly. I held her hips against mine, relishing in the way her smalls gasps sounded. I nuzzled against her neck, kissing my way to her mouth as I slowly began rocking us back and forth.

"Kiss me," she mumbled, "please Francis." I complied easily, pressing my lips heatedly to hers. I ran my tongue subtly along her lips and she smiled. Her lips parted and I pressed my tongue into her mouth, exploring the already claimed territory. She whimpered and moaned and writhed beneath me as I picked up the thrusting of our hips. "Francis," she said softly, "I love you so much."

_Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you_

Hearing so much emotion in a single sentence made me tear up. I pushed them back however, and nipped and licked at her throat and shoulders. She groaned suddenly as I hit someplace deep inside her. She was begging for more and I was more than willing to give as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I was giving myself to her and she was doing the same for me. It was love, true, beautiful, wonderful love.

I could feel a familiar knot tightening in my stomach, but somehow, it felt much more intimate, much more real. It felt like so much more... it _was_ more. She ran her nails down my back, but I didn't even notice the pain. She pressed her lips to mine and I felt a tightening sensation as she reached her peak. I followed right after, breathing heavily against her cheek. Her arms fell limply against her sides and legs slipped from around my back. I lowered myself on top of her, pressing our bodies together. She looked up at me with heavily clouded eyes, half-lidded with lust, love and sleepiness.

"F-Francis," she murmured, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I smiled, rolling onto my side and pulling her close. "Mmm, Francis love," she pressed light kisses to my chest and shoulders.

"Oui mon amour?" I replied, running my fingers up and down her entire back. She shivered slightly and rested her head on my upper arm, using it as a pillow.

"I love you. Please don't ever forget that," she said, yawning slightly. I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open as she looked at me. I could help but lean forward and press a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

_So hold you close  
To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved, wanna be loved  
This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love, fallen in love_

"'Ow could ever forget ze love and compassion and tenderness zat you 'ave shown me?" I inquired, pressing kisses down her temple and cheek. She shrugged sluggishly and cuddled closer to my chest. She pressed a single, simple kiss to my lips before laying her head back down. I pulled a single sheet over us as she wrapped her arms around my chest. She sighed heavily against my throat and I could feel her breathing deepen as she fell asleep.

I let my head fall onto my pillow, my damp blonde hair falling around me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively, feeling a deep ache fading in my chest. I buried my nose in her hair, taking in the heavenly scent.

"Je t'aime ma chérie," I whispered, feeling my own eyes starting to droop. I pressed one more kiss to her hairline before falling into deep, peaceful sleep. It was a lovely thing I hadn't felt for years. Everything was perfect again. I felt love towards someone again, and I, I was actually feeling love from someone else. A beautiful, amazing, lovely someone else.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved, wanna be loved  
This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love, fallen in love_


End file.
